


Let's Be Santa

by Maya_Koppori



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Secret Santa Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Koppori/pseuds/Maya_Koppori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Secret Santa thing I wrote last year. Dirk and Jade made presents for their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Santa

If her bangs didn't stop falling into her eyes, Jade was going to break something. Her long wild hair was tied back, but her bangs simply wouldn't cooperate, determined to get in the way of her work. Jade wiped her brow and frowned. "Dirk."

"Got it." Without another word Dirk leaned over her shoulder to hold her target steady. "Go ahead."

With an experimental tap of her hammer, Jade drove the last piece home. She set it down with a satisfied smirk. An oil stained fingernail tapped her completed project. "So? You think it's ready?"

Dirk smiled minutely and held out his hand for a fist bump. Jade obliged with a huge grin. "Pchoo!"

"It'll be a great gift... Again," Dirk assured her. He took the tiny robot gently in his calloused hands, sporting new blisters and bandages from the last week's efforts. Jade watched him remove his weird shades to squint at the minuscule details on the bot's chassis. They'd both been cooped up in the workshop for two weeks preparing for Christmas, and it showed in the dark circles around Dirk's eyes. 

Jade knew she couldn't look much better. She'd been running on caffeine and adrenaline for the last three days, with hardly any sleep. But now they were finally done, with John's newly refurbished Liv Tyler as the last of them all. 

Dirk gave the robot bunny one last nod of approval and set it down again. "You wanna see my last one? I finished just a few minutes ago."

"Sure." Jade rolled her wheely chair over to Dirk's workbench and set her elbows on the countertop. "Whatcha got?"

Dirk rolled up beside her and grabbed his own project. "It's that customized laptop Roxy asked for. Coulda just alchemized all this shit I guess, but what's the fun in that?"

Jade gave an impressed whistle. The computer was gorgeous, in her not-so-humble opinion. It sat apart from Jake's engraved pistols and Jane's super-extra high tech cooking set. It simply glowed with the thrum of all the technology Dirk had packed into it. "Damn. Can I switch?"

"Why?" Dirk almost looked offended. "You don't even know what I got you yet." He jerked his head at the one wrapped gift on the bench. 

"Kidding, kidding," Jade laughed, followed by a full body yawn. "Hey, can we exchange gifts before I fall asleep talking to you?"

Dirk shrugged. "I guess, if you want. But shouldn't we wait until tomorrow when we give everyone else theirs?"

"Nope. Now."

"Well yes ma'am." Dirk's lips twitched up into a thin smile. He handed the green wrapped rectangle across the table to her. "Merry Christmas, Li'l Harley."

Jade plopped the present into her lap and ripped into it. "Oh my God," she breathed. Clearing away the last of the paper, she revealed packet upon packet of seeds as well as a heavily annotated gardening book. She looked up at Dirk in shock. "How did you even get these?"

"Okay, I might have alchemized a few things," Dirk admitted, scratching his head. "But come on, I'm a robotics engineer. I don't know the first thing about genetic engineering. I couldn't make the seeds on my own, but I wanted to give you something to help you replace your garden. The one you said John trashed all those years ago?"

"Thank you so much!" Jade gave him a tired but excited one sided hug. "Jeez, now I feel dumb about my gift. Yours is way cooler."

Dirk ruffled her hair and shoved her away. "I don't care if it's diamond crusted dog crap, I still want it. Don't leave me hanging."

Jade pushed off hard and wheeled back over to her side of the lab. "We really need to clean up in here," she realized. She idly kicked at a pile of scrap. "What even was this?"

Dirk shrugged. "Dunno. So do I get my sweet loot or what?"

"Hold your horses," Jade chided, snickering. Then she reached behind a basket of knitting yarn on top of the custom turntables they'd made together and pulled out an orange bag with tissue paper sticking out the top. "Here, impatient pants. Merry Christmas."

Dirk took the bag and ripped the paper out of the bag. It fluttered to the floor behind him in a pile. He froze, one hand on either side of the bag's opening. 

Jade frowned. "Dirk? What is it?"

Dirk didn't answer. He silently reached into the bag and turned the gift over in his hands. "What did-? Harley, did you make this?"

Jade suddenly felt self conscious. After talking to Dave she'd been sure that Dirk would like her present, but his reaction was undermining her confidence. "Yeah. Did I... Do bad?"

Dirk slowly shook his head, still speechless. He finally pulled the first embroidered fingerless glove onto his hand, flexing his fin gets to check the fit. "How did you get rubber grips in this?"

"Not easily." Jade dug in the bottom of the bag and pulled out a remote. "Here- I took the same technology from my wardrobifier to give them different functions and designs."

"Holy shit." Dirk took the remote and flipped through a montage of all of his favorite things. The fingerless gloves became full length, then ninja gloves, then taping for sparring, then some honest to God MLP mittens. 

Jade couldn't discern how he took them. He didn't show any emotion behind his automatic Strider poker face. "They're kinda dumb," she said quickly. "And not nearly as practical as your present, but Dave said that his bro- that alternate universe you from our timeline- liked that kind of-"

"Screw alternate me," Dirk interrupted. "These things are sick." He flipped them back to the original setting and stowed the remote in his pocket before engulfing Jade in a hug. "You're a genius, Harley. An actual bona fide genius."

Jade squirmed. She wasn't all that used to Dirk and hugging in the same situation. Heck, she was pretty sure Dirk wasn't even much of a bigger at all. Warmth spread through her chest at the thought. He wasn't a hugger, but here they were suspended between two rolling chairs on Christmas Eve. 

"Well I can't argue with the overwhelming evidence you've put forth," Jade giggled. "I admit it. I'm a genius."

"Don't let it go to your head, kid."

"Shut up, you're like, nineteen."

"Still older than you."

Jade punched his shoulder. "Hey, my alternate self lived to be an old lady. You should respect your elders."

Dirk finally released her and looked over at their gifts. "Fine, old lady. Ready to wrap these?"

Jade shrugged and squeezed his hand. "Shit, let's be Santa."


End file.
